Problem: To get to work each morning, Nadia takes a horse 4.05 miles and a bike 2.68 miles. How many miles is Nadia's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Nadia travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on bike = total distance. ${4}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ Nadia travels 6.73 miles in total.